Comic Strip Dimension
The Comic Strip Dimension is a parallel reality that resembles a simple newspaper comic strip.Bridget Gibbons (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.3). Bridget Gibbons says: "I would like to point out that we are in what looks like a Sunday morning comic strip." History Ellen Gold was freed from the Containment Unit due to a test of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit conducted by Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann. A few days later, a field team consisting of Peter Venkman, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S, Roland Jackson of Dimension 68-E, and Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-R arrived. Holtzmann panicked about the teams being shuffled around. Egon 68-R pointed out there were no ill effects physically but admitted the shuffle was something to be concerned about. Peter sent a message back to the prime dimension to inform the team there of what happened. Bridget pointed out it looked like they were in a comic strip and wondered if they could disrupt the space-time continuum or if the denizens thought they were aliens. Some of the dimension's native residents walked past them. Egon 68-R speculated they would just be considered weirdos. Roland picked up a trace of a Class 7 on his P.K.E. Meter. Egon 68-R concurred. Melanie reminded them they weren't after a Class 7 and they didn't have the firepower to fight one. Roland locked onto the right signal and announced the ghost was close by. Peter feinted relief they wouldn't break into another wrong house. Holtzmann sullenly remembered the poor cat they encountered. Peter admitted he didn't know which ghost they were after. Bridget asked why they didn't just trap the Class 7 and fill up the Containment Unit but Egon 68-R informed her their unit couldn't hold a Class 7 entity. Roland picked up a spike and the younger members of the team sped up. Roland stopped outside of a typical looking suburban home. He confirmed a positive match coming from inside the house. Holtzmann wanted to play if safe for once and go in first while the others waited outside just in case the ghost tried to escape. Melanie suggested they all stay together since only Peter had a Remote Portal Access Band to summon a portal home. She kicked the door in after a three count. Peter recognized the interior as the manifestation of Wander Hills Orphanage and realized they were after Ellen Gold. After trapping Ellen Gold, Wander Hills dissipated and the Ghostbusters found themselves in an empty lot. Roland asked if that was it. Holtzmann confirmed it was then asked Peter why he didn't do so sooner. Peter asserted it was better to take things slow when dealing with a ghost with a bad attitude. He also told her she was welcome for the save. Bridget tried feeling out the bad vibes but declared they were all gone. Roland checked his P.K.E. Meter and confirmed the area was totally clean then declared he knew their technology was up to task. Bridget disagreed and pointed out Peter talked rings around Ellen. Roland argued it was ultimately the Trap-Gate that ended things. Melanie broke up the squabble and reminded them they were on the same team. Peter agreed and wanted to get back to what Egon 68-E was worried about. He checked his portal band and surmised things were going pretty well overall for the teams. Instead of returning to the prime dimension, the team was redirected by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 References Gallery ComicStripDimensionIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 ComicStripDimensionIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 ComicStripDimensionIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 ComicStripDimensionIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 ComicDimension06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations